Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You the Video Game
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You the Video Game is a game that is for the PSP, Nintendo DSN, PC, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, and the Wii. You play as Phineas, Ferb, and their friends as they travel all over the world and you can explore exotic levels from the original and some locations that were not seen in the movie. You can collect photos to unlock bonus content and you can even pilot the Sun-beater in the Race the Sun mini game. Levels 'Danville' I Know What Were Gonna Do Today- 'Find parts for a giant jumping robot robot. Played by Phineas Helen Miranda Cathy and Ferb. '''Give Me Five Minutes To Pack- '''Find parts to build the Sun-beater 3000. Played Phineas and Ferb. '''Can We Go Now?- '''Find the pieces of the map that Buford has hidden. Played by Phineas and Miranda. '''You Are Clear For Departure- '''Fly to Hollywood. Played by the Sun-Beater 300 'Hollywood The Price of Fame- 'Escape the crazed group of fans, that have mistaken you for a movie star. Played by Candace. '''Show Biz- '''Explore the studio to find parts for the plane. Played by Helen and Ferb. '''A Slight Delay- '''Get to the top of the Hollywood sign to get the plane. Played by Buford and Baljeet. '''Over The Sea- '''Fly over the Pacific Ocean to get to Tokyo. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000. 'Tokyo Distant Relatives- 'Meet all of Stacy's cousins. Played by Candace. '''Exotic Spices- '''Find Tempura to refuel the plane. Played by Helen and Cathy. '''My Dad The Evil Scientist- '''Find the remote to stop Doofenshmirtz' water ballon. Played by Vanessa. '''Into The Jungle- '''Fly over the jungle of Africa. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000. 'Africa Lost..... Without a Restroom- 'Find you friends in the jungle. Played by Isabella '''Juicy Meat- '''Save Buford from the natives. Played by Baljeet. '''Call of the Wild- '''Elude the natives and get back to the plane. Played by Candace. '''BRRRRRRR- '''Fly over the Himalayas. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000. 'Himalayas Frostbitten- 'Climb to the top of the mountain. Played by Phineas Helen Miranda Cathy and Ferb. '''Monster of the Mountain- '''Run from the strange noises (strange noises are actually Klimpaloon). Played by Candace '''Rubber Brawl- '''Find parts to fix the rubber making machine. Played by Buford and Baljeet. '''Bouncing Around the World- '''Bounce to Rome. Play by the Sun-Beater 3000. 'Rome Tangled- 'Find the scattered rubber bands. Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''Gladiator Gang- '''Roll thorugh the town in a chariot. Played by Buford. '''O So Lo Mio- '''Return to the plane. Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''To the City of Love- '''Bounce to Paris. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000 'Paris Wherefore Art Thou Jeremy- '''Find Jeremy. Played by Candace. '''Unlikley Duo- Find vegetable oil to fuel the plane. Played by Buford and Baljeet. Almost There- 'Sail to Danville. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000 'London Big Ben Clocks '- Find gears to fix the Sun-Beater 3000. Played by Ferb and Baljeet. '''Come On, Almost There... '- Sail to Danville. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000. '''Island We Could... We Could...- 'Explore the Island to find something to work with (Real mission is to walk around the whole island). Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''Phineas This is Crazy!- '''Fly back to Danville. Played by the giant paper airplane 'Danville II Summer belongs to You- '''Get back home before the sun goes down. Played by Phineas on bike Gameplay In the game you can play as Phineas, Ferb, Helen, Miranda, Cathy, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, even Vanessa and the Sun-Beater 3000. You can play as the characters and can explore exotic places all around the world and can even play a mini game called Race the Sun and play as the Sun-Beater 3000. The mini game is that you play as the Sun-Beater 3000 and you first start in Danville travel across the world and get back to Danville before the sun goes down. Trivia *This is the first Phineas and Ferb Game that is for the PC, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DSN *This is the first Phineas and Ferb game that is for a handheld system *Originally the game was just for the Nintendo DSN and then the creators decided to also make it for the PC, Xbox 360, PSP, and Wii Reviews '''Playstation Place This is the best PSP game of the year Nintendo Power What a great game for the Nintendo DSN﻿ Official Nintendo Magazine (UK) A great game for kids, lacking in some areas 78% ﻿Gallery ﻿ SBTY 3ds cover.jpg SBTY Xbox 360 cover.jpg ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:Disney Games